


Когда сбываются сны

by Mariza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fanvids, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Когда реальность похожа на ночные кошмары, нужен кто-то близкий. И тогда в жизнь воплотятся и счастливые сны.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	Когда сбываются сны

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники (аудио): Алсу — «Летящая над облаками»  
> Исходники (видео): «Гарри Поттер», «Синдбад», трейлер фильма «Динамит: Поучительная история»  
> Продолжительность и вес: 2:40; 68,2 МБ  
> Ссылка на скачивание: https://yadi.sk/i/Py43LpBpqmS99  
> Предупреждения: 1) цветовая гамма — синяя; 2) AU  
> Примечание: сделано на Hogs Team Battle для команды Золотого Трио.


End file.
